U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,529 B1 and 7,413,269 B2, both granted to Chen et al. disclose a slide rail assembly featuring simultaneous displacement of two slide rails and are referenced when the present invention was made. As two simultaneously displaceable slide rails provide better support, a slide rail assembly having such slide rails can withstand a higher load and is therefore well received on the market. The present invention aims to provide an improved version of such a slide rail assembly.